si dios me quita la vida
by karen elrick
Summary: Milo ama a Afrodita Camus ama a MIlo afrodita quiere a DM y Poseidon quiere a Camus ¿como terminara este triangulo amoroso?


**Capitulo 1: Comienzo**

POV Camus

Milo una vez más me demuestras que yo no te importo, te volviste a emparejar con Afrodita sabiendo todo el daño que él te ah causado el no te ama Milo en cambio yo si te amo te amo como ah nadie en este mundo aunque tú solo me veras como Camus De Acuario como tú "mejor amigo"

Escucho voces al interior de mi templo, una sonrisa muestra mis labios al ver tu impotente presencia me acerco a ti

-hola-

-hola-me saludas con una sonrisa yo te la devuelvo pero tu pareces no hacerme caso

-¿te ofrezco algo de beber?-te pregunto intentando ser un buen anfitrión contigo con el amor de mi vida

-voy a ver a Afrodita-me contestas como sin nada

-creí que ya no andaban-le dije

-nos reconciliamos-dices con una sonrisa ya sé que tu amor nunca será para mí solo me conformo con estar a tu lado aunque sea por muy poco tiempo…

-debo rime-me dices sonriéndome

-pero hace tiempo que no hablamos-sigo insistiendo agarrándolo del brazo Hyoga estaba observándonos lo sé porque puedo sentir su presencia pero no importa no me importa nada que no seas tú mi amor…

-lo siento voy tarde-cuando nosotros acordábamos vernos en algún lado siempre llegabas tarde el amor hace cambiar a las personas…

*FIN DEL POV CAMUSS*

En el santuario de Poseidón

-¡esto no sabe bien Isaac vuelve a preparlo-dijo Julián aventándole "literalmente" el plato por la cabeza y el peli verde suspira resignado

En la cocina su novio Bian le hacía compañía

-no entiendo de que se queja si concinas delicioso

-se acerca el 7 de febrero siempre que es esa fecha se pone de ególatra-

-¡te oí!-grito Julián desde su sitio

-¿Qué se celebra el 7 de febrero?-pregunta Bian

-el cumpleaños de mi maestro- y sudo gotita cuando un cuchillo se clavo en la pared cortándole unos cabellos

-¡pudiste matarlo!-dijo Bian escandalizado

-y lo hare si tu novio no cierra su boca-

Afuera

-has algo Sorrento-dijo Leunmades

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunta el peli azul

-¡tengo una idea y si lo secuestramos?-pregunta Eo

-¿a quién?-pregunta Leunmades

-¡a Camus es por el porqué nuestro señor esta sufriendo!-dijo Leunmades

-no se los recomiendo-dijo Bian apareciendo a sus espaldas

-¿Por qué no?-pregunta Sorrento

-porque puede matarnos a todos-y todos se pusieron pálidos tan solo recordar el poder del pelirrojo…

Julián recordaba la 1era vez que cruzo mirada con el muchacho fue cuando se enfrentaron contra Atenea

*Flash back*

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta Julián acercándose al joven pelirrojo

-soy Camus ¿y usted es…?-pregunta Camus mirando al mayor

-soy Poseidón mi bello Camus-se acerca más al pelirrojo el rostro de este adquirió un color similar al de su cabello pero cuando Julián poso sus manos sobre las mejillas del menor queriendo acariciarla este se separo súbitamente recordando que con él debía luchar para salvar a su diosa

-tu eres mi enemigo no puedo enamorarme de ti-dijo Camus

-¡oye Camus ven!-grito Milo y Camus siguió al escorpión hasta perderse dejando a Julian muy confundido

Fin del flash back

-hay mi hermoso Camus ¿hasta cuando tendré la dicha de tenerte entre mis brazos?-se preguntaba Julian mientras volvía a preparar lo hecho por Isaac

-¿Qué opina?-

-mínimo esto está mejor que la anterior ahora lava los trastes-ordeno Julian e Isaac observa resignado lavadero

En el santuario de Atenea

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche

Saori se encontraba en Grecia y como tal siempre todos cenaban juntos

Camus fue el último en llegar

-crei que no vendrías-dijo Kanon sonriendo

-si vine Kanon gracias por preocparte-dijo Camus sonriendo débilmente

-Camus ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunta Mu preocupado llegando a lado de su novio

-nada Mu-

-¿volviste a llorar por el?-pregunta el pelilila

-si-dijo Camus

-no es bueno para ti-dijo Kanon

-lo se pienso irme un tiempo a Francia además extraño a mi mama-dijo el menor con un hermoso sonrojo que hubiera cautivado a Julian…

Mu y Kanon recordaron que Camus es el más joven de los caballeros dorados contando con tan solo 16 años de edad a los 7 años tuvo su armadura Saori decidió revivirlo quitándole los recuerdos más dolorosos de su niñez exceptuando el de alguien de nombre Milo

Camus ingreso al salón principal y todos lo miraban Shura se puso de pie y le ofreció sentarse a su lado

-gracias-dijo el menor sentándose a lado de su mejor amigo

-no vale la pena que estés sufriendo por el-dijo Saga uniéndose a la platica

-dime quien es y yo mismo lo castro-dijo Aiora

-gracias por preocuparse amigos ^^ estaré bien enserio-dijo Camus

-Camus-dijo Aioros mirando al pequeño

Transcurrida la noche Camus bebió de más embriagándose para no sentir dolor…

Aioros preocupado se acerca a su amigo

-Camus no sabes beber-dijo quitándole la botella

-Aioros yo ¡no puedo soportarlo mas quiero irme lejos de aquí quiero irme y no sufrir!-dijo el menor entre sollozos Milo observo a su amigo llorar y se separo de Afrodita para ayudar a Camus

-yo me hare cargo-dijo Milo

-si Milo cuídalo por favor no lo lastimes mas oh te la veras con mi puño-dijo Aioros enseñándole su puño al rujbio

-no te preocupes-milo sonríe

Afrodita se acerca a su novio

-¿A dónde vas? ¡me abandonas por ese!-dijo Afrodita echándole drama a la situación

-solo lo llevo a su templo Afrodita^^-dijo Milo

-de acuerdo pero en 15 minutos te quiero de regreso ¬¬-dijo el pez

-si mi amor-llevaba a Camus en la espalda este murmuraba un monton de incoherencias por el alchol Milo sonríe a pesar de todo Camus sigue siendo un niño…

Llegan a Acuario acuesta a Camus en su cama pero este lo toma por el cuello y le planta semejante beso e introduce su lengua en la boca de Milo para explorar esa cavidad tan deseada

Por su parte Milo no queria caer en la tentacion por varios puntos talvez los primeros tres importantes es que el tiene novio y lo esta esperando 2 camus es un niño y tres esta borracho talvez no recordaría nada al dia siguiente

Camus torpemente metió su mano por la camiseta de Milo para poder acariciar su espalda cuando termino de desabrochársela cayo dormido por el alchol en sus venas

-descansa Camus-dijo Milo acomodando a Camus en la cama y se retira al templo principal

Continuara.


End file.
